1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a drum handler for handling drums of predetermined dimensions. More particularly, this invention pertains to a drum handler having means for lifting and rotating a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous devices have been proposed to assist in the handling of conventional drums. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,485 teaches a forklift attachment with clamping jaw members which rotate a drum.
In providing drum handlers for warehouse use and the like, it is desirable that the drum handler be low cost and easy to manufacture and use. It is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost drum handler.